


En Un Sueño

by DirtyMoonBird_20



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Destiny, Dreams, Eiji's POV, Fate, M/M, POV First Person, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyMoonBird_20/pseuds/DirtyMoonBird_20
Summary: Te conocí en un sueño.-Mi alma siempre está contigo.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 1





	En Un Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este One-Shot va dedicado a J.C!  
> ¡¡Feliz Navidad!! (?
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste mi intento de angst!
> 
> (El poema que aparece a lo largo de la historia estará completo en las notas del final UwU).

_Te conocí en un sueño._

Todo era oscuro. Silencioso.  
El ambiente que delataba mis ojos cerrados no era más que lúgubre.  
Pensé que estaba atrapado en algún lugar, aunque no estaba seguro. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Hasta que apareció una luz y caminé hacia ella.

Sí estaba atrapado, pero tú me liberaste. Me diste la mano y cuando miré alrededor, ya estábamos afuera.

En una voz profunda pero suave me dijiste. —No tengas miedo, Eiji —y sonreíste.  
Tenías una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero una sonrisa fue todo lo que pude rescatar.

_Y me aterra pensar que no es en serio._

En mi sueño, no te vi la cara. Te vi sonriendo y quise mirarte más, pero te volteaste.  
Luego comenzaste a caminar.

Yo te seguí.

No supe por qué, pero se sentía bien ir a tu lado. Me sentí a salvo, y así, a la vez, sentí que tenía que protegerte. No supe de qué o quién, pero lo sentí.  
Así que te seguí, y te seguí. Y supe que si llegaba a conocerte, también te seguiría.

Mientras caminaba me atreví a mirarte nuevamente.

_Que sólo de mi mente eres invento._

Cabellos rubios desde donde el Sol me dejaba ver, hasta tu nuca. Cabellos rubios que se despedían mientras el viento me impulsaba a acercarme. A caminar contigo como se sentía adecuado.  
Pero no quería despedirme. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Eras delgado y alto. No había ni rastro de encorvaduras en tu espalda, y parecías seguro. Como si supieras a dónde me llevabas. Como si en este mundo ya lo hubieras visto todo. Como si no quedara nada más por descubrir, además de mi.

—No tengas miedo, Eiji —repetiste. Y quise preguntar quién eras, cómo sabías mi nombre, y por qué estabas aquí. Pero no lo hice.  
Tomé tu mano.

A juzgar por todo lo que podía ver y escuchar, eras muy joven y diferente como para ser alguien que conozco. Que conocía

Tomé tu mano.  
Otra vez.  
Y te alejaste.

—¿A dónde vas? —

—No tengas miedo, Eiji. —

Noté que alzaste la mirada. Pero te alejaste, y corriste tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de mirarte.

—Sayonara… —

¿Por qué me decías adiós?

_Que al despertar, no tendré un recuerdo._

Al día siguiente…  
Te olvidé.  
Y siento que tú también, me olvidaste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otra noche, fuimos extraños.

Debió haber sido de madrugada cuando por fin cerré los ojos, pero en mi mente, era un hermoso atardecer. Llovía con fuerza. Tú y yo nos refugiamos debajo de un pequeño techo de madera, ubicado convenientemente en nuestro camino.  
El olor de pasto mojado era tan real, que casi podía confundirlo con un viejo recuerdo.

Nuevamente, tenía miedo de mirarte. Me dabas la espalda, y parecías tan… lejano, a pesar de estar enfrente mío.  
Llevabas la ropa de la noche anterior, pero aunque me pareciste conocido, no pude recordar en dónde había visto ese bello cabello rubio, ni esa delgada figura tuya, antes de esa “tarde”.

Pasaron los minutos. Estuvimos en completo silencio.  
Como si ambos encontrásemos consuelo en las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la madera húmeda. Por la uniforme cobertura sobre nuestras cabezas.  
Como si nos fuésemos a perder en cualquier momento y sólo al escuchar la lluvia nos encontráramos de nuevo.

Pasaron los minutos, y después de mucho tiempo, te diste la vuelta.  
Por fin me atreví a mirarte. _Mirarte_ en serio.

Sentí que debía acercarme en cuanto me encontré con esos magníficos ojos de jade. Eran más bellos que cualquier piedra preciosa. Más enigmáticos que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto.  
Y aún así, eran tan tristes…

—Eiji —susurraste.

Esta vez no perdí más tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunté. Pero volviste a sonreír, y olvidé todo lo que tenía en mente.

Te recordaba por fin, y sabía que tú hacías lo mismo.

Te miré, y me miraste.

Grabé en mi mente cada detalle. Cada delicada facción y expresión de tu rostro. Me aseguraría de no olvidarte de nuevo.

_Me aterra porque eres todo lo que veo._

Tus labios se movieron, sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Pero como antes, no pude escuchar una sola palabra. Ni el más mínimo sonido.  
La fuerte lluvia se volvió furiosa. Parecía que caería un diluvio en cualquier momento. Y la suave brisa se volvió violenta como un huracán.

Pero yo no podía escuchar. Nada.

Me dijiste tu nombre. Estoy seguro. Y desesperé al sólo poder mirar tu boca.

—Recuérdalo bien, Eiji. —

Cuando mis oídos se dignaron a funcionar, casi ensordecí al instante por la tormenta. Tan rápido como te diste la vuelta y te dejaste llevar por el agua jugando sobre tu piel, desperté.

En ese entonces supe que debía encontrarte.

Eras tan sereno y seguro de ti mismo, pero había algo atándote a la lluvia. Algo atándote al caos de este mundo en el cual nunca se me había permitido tomar parte.

Y quería tenerte. Protegerte de todo lo que pudiera lastimarte.

Quería tenerte.  
Te quería...

¿Me habrás querido también, cuando despertaste aquella terrible madrugada?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana siguiente, caí en cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de ti.

No tenía tu nombre, ni tu edad. Ni siquiera sabía si vivías en Japón o al otro lado del mundo.

No eras Japonés, eso era claro. Y eras más joven que yo.  
Pero además de eso y tu apariencia, no sabía nada.

No tenía nada que pudiera ayudarme a buscarte- mucho menos a _encontrarte._

Caminaba por una angosta calle de Izumo cuando me pareció ver tu silueta, y sin pensarlo, me separé de mis padres y comencé a correr hacia ti.

—¡Eiji! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —

—¡¿Eiji, a dónde vas?! —

No podía escuchar sus voces. Todo lo que sabía eras _tú._

Pero doblamos una esquina, y desapareciste. Como en un sueño.

Aún así, cuando me detuve a tomar aire, juré escuchar tu voz. Tan clara como el rocío de aquella noche.

—Te amo. —

Miré alrededor, desesperado, pero no pude encontrarte.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

—¡¿En dónde estás?! —Grité.

Quería llamarte, pero no tenía nada con qué hacerlo, y por un momento te odié. Te odié por no decirme tu nombre en vez de repetir tantas veces que no tuviera miedo.

Porque aún con eso, sin ti, estaba tan asustado…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le conté lo sucedido a Ibe-san. También se lo conté a mi madre, y a mi hermana.  
Dijeron que había perdido la cabeza.

—¿Alguien a quien no conoces, y a quien sólo has visto en sueños, te dijo que te amaba? —

Asentí.  
Mi hermana me sonrió burlona.

Me sentí estúpido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No sé qué pasó después de eso. Mi memoria se volvió borrosa conforme más tiempo pasaba.

Pero recuerdo que cuando iba a entrenar, y mis amigos se reían a carcajadas, te veía por el rabillo del ojo. Cada vez que me unía a su diversión, volvía a escuchar tu voz, diciéndome una y otra vez que me amabas.

_Estás en donde miro, y cada vez que río._

Si me amabas, ¿por qué no ibas a buscarme?  
¿Por qué nunca me dejaste escuchar tu nombre?

¿Por qué corrías cuando creía estar tan cerca…?

Comencé a pensar que los demás tenían razón.  
Había perdido la cabeza.

Y si eras real, ya no sabía si querías ayudarme o hacerme la vida imposible.

_Ha sido tanto así, que siento que por ti respiro._

Con tantas palabras y señales confusas, no me dejabas ni respirar tranquilamente.

Ni siquiera mi corazón funcionaba como debía.

Y el día que fallé la práctica y me lesioné, te oí llorar a mis espaldas.

Como era costumbre, volteé a buscarte.

No estabas ahí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esa noche, en el hospital, me fui a dormir temprano.

No me sorprendió ya no tener ni un rastro de ti.

A partir de ese momento, dejé de escucharte en las calles.  
Dejé de verte en los rostros de mis amigos.  
Y también dejé de soñar.

Ya no esperaba chocar contigo al doblar la esquina, ni esperaba encontrarte por casualidad en el metro o en el autobús.

Dejé de esperar más señales, y me contenté con mirar las fotografías que Ibe-san me llevaba todos los días.

Hasta que por fin me dieron de alta.  
Me ofreció acompañarlo a Estados Unidos.

No supe nunca por qué fue, ni cómo obtuve aquel sentimiento en cuanto lo mencionó… Pero acepté. Y por un momento, dejé de sentirme tan perdido como lo estaba sin tu presencia abrumadora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nueva York. Estaba acostumbrado al orden y silencio habitual de Japón, y aunque ya nos habían dicho lo alborotado que sería todo, Estados Unidos… era ciertamente sofocante.

“La Tierra De La Libertad”. Por un momento lo creí. Aunque me pareció ridículo e incomprensible que Ibe-san y yo fuéramos a tomar fotos de un grupo de pandilleros en dicha tierra…

Pero no mentiré. No aquí. Estaba muy emocionado. Solía ver algunos programas de T.V, que incluso se me escapó decirle a Ibe-san…

—Vaya, es como “CSI New York”. Como en la televisión. —Llevaba una radiante sonrisa puesta ese día, aunque sí hice una mueca cuando me regañó.

—Oye, Ei-chan. Presta atención. —

Entramos a la estación de policía. Ahí, me confundieron por un menor. Nos dijeron que parecíamos padre e hijo. Ahora que lo pienso, puedo entender por qué, pero aún así, en ese entonces, estaba muy molesto.

—Soy Eiji Okumura. 19 años, estudiante universitario. — Todos parecieron sorprenderse con eso.

—Lo sé, parece muy joven incluso para un Japonés. —

—Ah, discúlpanos. Pero quizá sea algo bueno parecer tan joven. Ellos no confían en los adultos. —

—¿Estas pandillas callejeras son tan peligrosas? —Preguntó Ibe, notándose más preocupado que cuando bajamos del avión.

—Depende de con quién hablen. El tipo que conocerán hoy, Ash, es bastante inteligente. —

Ash. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché tu “nombre” con claridad.

Y aún no te conocía, pero pensé que el nombre te quedaba bien.

Ash, como la ceniza...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aeropuerto. Autos. Estación de policías. Cuartos y calles atestadas.  
Pasamos por muchos lugares en nuestra búsqueda. En _tu_ búsqueda. Que no era precisamente porque supiéramos que debía encontrarte, pero…

Ahí estabas. Jugando billar con los chicos que vivían y trabajaban contigo y para ti. Entonces pensé… Que no eras como te imaginaba.

Tu apariencia sí lo era. Lo que me sorprendió, fue no encontrarte con una amable sonrisa, listo para decirme que no tuviera miedo. Y por las malas, con el tiempo, aprendí por qué.

Aún así, decidí que sí, te seguiría.

_Pero una vez te tengo enfrente..._  
_mi miedo se ha ido._

Ese día incluso llevabas la ropa con la que te soñé. Jeans rotos por las rodillas, una playera negra y una camisa verde a cuadros atada a tu cintura.  
Eras alto y esbelto, de cabellera rubia y ojos de jade, tan enigmáticos y… tristes.

Pero eras sólo un chico de 17 años.

—¿Usan niños como asistentes en Japón? —Te burlaste. Estaba seguro de que ya lo sabías, y te miré mal por eso.

—Soy más grande que tú. —

—Oh, bueno, discúlpame. Pensé que eras un niño —sonreíste, y luego te pusiste a beber.

Te pedí tu arma, y sin dudar me la entregaste. Sólo por un momento.  
Te pregunté si habías matado a alguien.  
—Sí —me respondiste.

Y aún así, con todo y eso y lo demás que aún no sabía. Yo… te amaba.  
Eras la persona que llevaba ya más de un año tratando de encontrar. Los pasos que intentaba seguir. La huellas borrosas en la arena.  
Eras todo lo que yo quería, Aslan.

También conocí a Skip esa noche, en ese mismo lugar. Y todo estaba bien.

En ese entonces, aún creía que todo estaba bien...

Sonó tu celular, y justo como en mis sueños, corriste tan rápido que ya no pude mirarte.

…

Si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento...

Ash… No sabes cuánto lo siento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash. Ash Lynx. Aslan Jade Callenreese.

El día que por fin me dijiste tu nombre, el real, sin rodeos, me sentí la persona más feliz. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, te sonreí y quise confortarte.

Te dije que no eras un leopardo. Que no había razón de escalar una montaña. Y que no había necesidad de estar solo, porque me tenías a mi.

A decir verdad, creo que parte de eso iba dirigido a mí mismo.

Casi se me escapa, para ese momento otra vez, decirte que te amo. Pero nuevamente, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada. Cuando todo pasó…

Debí habértelo dicho en ese instante.

Jamás se me ocurrió que un día llegaría el momento de hablar. Y no sería para confesar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decirte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skip, Griffin, Shorter. Incluso Arthur.

Todos se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todos se resbalaron de tus manos, y de las mías.  
Y pasó tan rápido que casi se sintieron como gotas de rocío resbalando por tu piel, en aquella terrible madrugada…

_Es razón de mi vida el saber..._

—Sa-yo-na-ra… —

Tenías una sonrisa radiante esa noche.

Quería besarte. Decírtelo por fin… Acercarme lo más posible hasta tocar tu alma.  
Antes de que se oyera el primer disparo. La primera bala. Una gota de sangre que derramó montones.

Un fuerte ardor en mi cuerpo.

Tus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza como un conjuro.

~ —No tengas miedo, Eiji. — ~

Y también…

~ —Sayonara… — ~

Podría confundir un sueño con la realidad.

—¡¡EIJI!! —

Pero tu verdadera voz era inconfundible, incluso cuando cerré los ojos.

Y aún así pensé que yo…  
Jamás debí enseñarte esa palabra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estuve en el hospital aquella noche.  
Tú también estabas ahí. Y nuevamente, esa absurda realidad que me impedía tener lo que quería, no me dejó verte. Sólo escuché tu voz, y sentí tus lágrimas. Pero mis ojos y mis manos no pudieron alcanzarte.

Corriste. Otra vez. Y yo grité mientras te alejabas.

Después, te escribí una carta. Y tú… Nunca contestaste.

¿Por qué nunca contestaste, Ash?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van varios meses ya en que no puedo comer, por tener siempre un nudo en la garganta.  
Varios meses ya, en los que no puedo conciliar el sueño. Porque cada vez que cierro los ojos, vuelves a mi.

Vuelves a mirarme con una hermosa sonrisa. Y vuelves a susurrarme con tu suave y profunda voz.

Y no me sirve de consuelo, porque sé que no es real.  
Porque vuelvo a aquellos tiempos en que no tenía una pista de tu paradero. De tu nombre.  
Y me da tanto miedo despertar una mañana y pensar que todo fue mentira. Que de mi mente fuiste invento.

Aunque de cierta forma, eso sería lo ideal, tengo miedo más que nada de olvidarte. Porque sé que no fue un sueño, y tú no fuiste producto de mi imaginación. Y yo te amaba. Te sigo amando.

Y si llegase el día en que debo olvidarte, sé que no podré encontrarte en Estados Unidos otra vez. Sé que no podré volver a tenerte enfrente para recordar que eras real…

No puedo esperar a verte en otra vida, posiblemente.  
Seríamos extraños, como aquella vez. Pero da lo mismo. Sé que nuestras almas encontrarán el camino, porque la mía está siempre contigo; y yo llevo la tuya a todas partes.

_Es razón de mi vida el saber…_

_que sigues siendo mío._

Jamás pensé que fueras a desaparecer. Tan rápido como llegaste.  
De la misma forma en que te conocí.

En un sueño.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Te volveré a encontrar, aunque ya no pueda soñar contigo, Ash.

-Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> _Te conocí en un sueño._   
>  _Y me aterra pensar que no es en serio._   
>  _Que sólo de mi mente eres invento._   
>  _Que al despertar, no tendré un recuerdo._
> 
> _Me aterra porque eres todo lo que veo._   
>  _Estás en donde miro, y cada vez que río._   
>  _Ha sido tanto así, que siento que por ti respiro._
> 
> _Pero una vez te tengo enfrente..._   
>  _mi miedo se ha ido._
> 
> _Es razón de mi vida el saber..._   
>  _que sigues siendo mío._


End file.
